oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The kid
The Kid is a fictional RP character in a sci-fi setting Personal Information Navn: Taleed Sarlan Sex: Male Race: Krayan (Sub-human) and possibly something else Age: Unkown Profession: Formerly Emergency Repair Crew, currently deputy sheriff in Amber city Education: Military basic, Engineer, Mechanic Hobbies: Bodybuilding & fitness Details: Known to travel a lot, has amnesia, is relatively rich, adventurous in nature, superior biology, Qualities: Jack of all trades, Planet of origin: Supposedly Farthoni (FTA Human sector) Spoken Languages: Basic/Common, binary (understand, read and write), morse (understand and perform), sign language (lip reading included) Known skills and knowledge: First aid, common knowledge of the galaxy, basic tactical shooting, basic knowledge of the construction and interiors of escape pods, modification of weapons, armor and spaceships, jury rigging, lightsaber fencing, is a psionic, Physical Description Standing taller than your average human male by a few centimeters, (1. 86) he has the body of a midweight bodybuilder, which makes it evident that he has physical training. His skin is rather pale at the moment, and his hair his buzzcut. It appears he shaved recently, but stopped a few days ago, as a light stubble is spreading on his face. His facial hair, as evident from his eyebrows, appears to be silver in colour. The stubble and buzzcut hair are too short to show any form of colour, apart from darkening the areas covered. His eyes appear outright yellow, and he has slightly longer canines than regular humans. He is a Krayan. He appears to be closing in on his mid-twenties. He walks upright with a straight back and a high pace. Awakening Finding himself awakened suspended on a wall in a containment field on board an unknown spaceship, guarded by, what appears to be ununiformed thugs, the Kid realized he had probably been captured by slavers. It seemed obvious that he was being drugged with something to keep him further contained, and easy to handle, as he couldn't remember a thing. He simply didn't have the mental focus. Falling in and out of consciousness, every time he opened his eyes, it would become more and more evident that something aboard the ship was amiss. Blinking red lights, noises, bursting power cables and gas pipes, panicking guards running back and forth. At some point, a guard noticed that The Kid Was awake, and proceeded to knock him out with the butt of his rifle. Awaking again, The Kid foundhimself on the floor, free of the containment field. It seemed there was a power shortage on the spaceship, which might have been the cause of his release. Trying to move, two guards encountered The Kid. One of them pointed his gun at him, while the other said something about, not being able to contain the situation, and no room for the prisoner in the escape pods. Lights flashed back on, and The Kid could see several dead guards in the room, scattered across the floow. One of the Guards ordered the other to shoot The Kid and as the bullet was fired, an explosion shook the ship, and the bullet hit the Kid in the shoulder, instead of killing him. He blacked out again. As he woke up, once again, he was holding a gun in his hand. The two guards were impossible to tell from the corpses lying across the room. The Kid realized he had to make it to the escape pods, as it was evident that the ship was crashing. Remembering only brief images of some firefights, he awakened, what must have been hours later, in a downed escape pod, on a grassy field. His wound had been treated, and an unconscious man, dressed in combat gear was sitting next to him. He could se the wreckage of the crashed ship a few kilomters away. He was quite surprised to learn that he still couldn't remember anything... At all infact, except for what had just transpired. The first steps The escape pod was unscathed, and he managed to loot some useful items from it, and activate an emergency beacon. Shortly after, the other passenger awoke, revealing himself to have been the owner of the ship they were on, claiming to have only had control over 3 crew members, all of the others having been people he was paid to transport, no questions asked. He didn't know that the Kid was on board, and seemed shocked to learn this. The Captain's name was Trask Ulgo, and together they made their way to search for suvivors. Finding some more loot in the wreckage from two crashed escape pods, they finally found a survivior. Her name was Tyreen Tavker, and she was the co-pilot, in charge of navigations. They patched her up, and went into the ship wreckage, searching for some items that Trask needed to remove in case authorites came by, admitting that he was a smuggler. The Kid learned that he was in the FTA on a moon called Amber II, and in the ship he found his personal belongings; some brand new clothes and a sportsbag to carry them in and his personal device, containing all of his personal information. He found out his name was Taleed Sarlan, and that he was a 25 year old engineer from Farthoni, a human system in the FTA, that he used to work as an emergency repair technician, and that he did a lot of travelling, as well as that he had some basic military training and that bodybuilding and fitness happened to be one of his hobbies. Making good sense in general, he accepted this information for now, got his stuff and got out. Shortly after, a rescue team arrived and picked them up, taking them to Amber City, the only settlement on Amber II apart from the ranches that were all a days travel from Amber City. He was given a room at the local hotel and was offered free medical treatment. From the nurse, he learned that he was indeed krayan, but that as a Krayan, he couldn't possibly be 25, as a 25 year old Krayan would be equal to a teenage human, due to decelerated growth and ageing. She also claimed that his body didn't bear the usual signs of regular bodybuilding, but more like combined bodybuilding and rigorious exercises from some sort of sports, or other strenous activity. She then revealed that he had been drugged with a medicament used on trauma patients and severely depressed that removes the ability to remember unwillingly. Only by outright trying to remember something, will a patient on this medication remember, only Taleed had apparently been completely overdozed on this, and should by all means not be alive. She ran a detox on him. Bettering After the detox, Taleed woke up fresh and fine. He seemed to remember how to do things better, but details about himself and his past still escaped him. He went to see the mayor, asking about the city and for work. He was told that the sheriff needed an experienced scout to investigate areas the sheriff himself was prevented from investigating, mostly in the wilderness surrounding the cultivated lands of Amber II. The mayor also suggested taking up work as a farm hand with the Ulrics, and checking with the workshop to see if they needed an extra mechanic. The shopkeeper might also have work, he added lastly, but Taleed chose to visit the doctors clinic first, and had some tests run on his memory. The doctor started suspecting that Taleed had a faked identity, due to maybe being in a witness protection program, and sent a request to retrieve his true identity. Despite the doctor offering him more tests, Taleed decided he had had enough tests for one day, and went to check with the sheriff for work. Finding purpose The sheriff hired Taleed as a deputy to handle everything outside of Amber city and the nearby farms, including looking into the disappearences of cattle from some of the ranches. The investigation lead to Taleed to the Yuhd farm, where the cattle had been disappearing frequently, despite military grade defence systems. Taleed learned that there had to be more than 12 mercenaries on Amber II and found evidence that someone had tampered with the surveilence from the inside. He also deducted that the only way to steal the cattle would be via a large air-speeder or shuttle. The mercenaries were the only ones to own such equipment. Returning to Amber City, Taleed started to make preparations to search for the mercenary base. In doing so, he attemted to borrow a shuttle and a surveilence droid from the mechanics, Melsati and Graakur. They obliged, and Melsati, hard to read due to her being Alamari, seemingly out of the blue suggested that Taleed join her in visiting the Jedi ruins on Amber II. What her motives were remains a bit of a mystery, but it could just have been a friendly gesture, as she did say she enjoyed going there herself, and she was allowed to see the collection as one of the only people on the moon, due to helping out when needed. The unveiling A short visit to the merchant revealed that the moon was under a blockade from unknown forces having made no demands, but only letting Czerka ships through. Further more, it turned out that Amber II wasn't as uninhabited as the settlers would like it to seem. Apparently Czerka runs experimental farms (testing farming equipment) near the equator, and peaceful nomads had been living there for centuries prior to the colonization. After stocking up on new equipment, Taleed went to the Czerka leader who lived comfortably in Amber City. The man explained that Czerka was indeed allowed to pass the blockade if their ships agreed to be searched thoroughly. Fetching Trask Ulgo and Tyreen, Taleed brought them to Melsati and Graakur intending to take them with him to the jedi ruins. Visions Graakur, Melsati, Trask, Tyreen and Taleed all went along to visit Jhark Lilath, the archeologist/historian who doubles as a teacher in Amber City. Jhark's real passion was to be found with the ruins of the jedi enclave that was once the primary settlement on the moon. Less than a day's journey away by speeder and much shorter travel time when going via one of the shuttles generally available to the population in Amber city. Jhark, who is normally considered to be a stout, firm and very confident man seemed more like a confused old man, and slightly nervous about his visitors. No one made a remark about this, how ever. He happily let the new arrivals inspect his collection of Jedi artifacts. Upon looking at a partial recreation of a stone tablet, Taleed felt a sudden sensation in his body, which urged him to touch the tablet and doing so forced a strange vision upon him, where he actually saw what the tablet was describing (in this case, some sort of ritual asociated with internal promotion within the jedi order). Mentioning this to Jhark resulted in mixed reactions, firstly Jhark replied that it was a sign that maybe Taleed had the seer gene, which meant he had biotic powers that he couldn't control, allowing him to see the past, the present and the future in strange ways in the form of visions and hallucinations. Most people with seer genes ended up in asylums. He aslo said that it Jhark allowed Taleed to attempt to restore a lightsaber that had been taken completely apart previous to the bombardment that left the enclave in ruins. Taleed recalled that allegedly, the design of industrial plasma saws were nearly identical to those of lightsabers, with the exception of the crystal and lense settings, of which he didn't really know much. To assemble the saber, he had to inspect another lightsaber first, one that was not entirely disassembled. The only other lightsaber which there was any evidence of having functioned recently was built into the hand of a robot that had previously awakened and chased Melsati through the workshop, until Graakur caught it and tore it in half. The lightsaber he inspected had two crystal settings, and two power settings, but no inbuilt powercell as it seemed to have been powered directly by the robot it was attached to. Completely unwieldy, the lightsaber was definately meant to be a direct extension of the robots hand and not supposed to be salvageable at all, as it didn't have any activation button, but simply a circuit board which could function with the robots installed protocols. Without much trouble, Taleed managed to get it working while detatched from the robot (using a stationary mount with a powercobling and a portable data device to emulate the robot's inbuilt protocols), concluding that there was a big difference between the two crystal settings how ever. Moving on to the disassembled lightsaber, he concluded that it had only one crystal and one power setting with an inbuilt (though externally mounted) powercell. He concluded that the crystal was similar to one of the crystals previously seen in the robot lightsaber. He assembled the lightsaber without too much trouble, but the next difficult step was to activate it, as it didn't appear to have an activation button, nor did it seem likely that it was normally activated by attaching a data overwrite like with the robot saber. Taleed first consulted Jhark who eventually revealed that he had an additional stone tablet which seemed to be about lightsaber combat. Taleed went to take a look at said stonetablet. He didn't learn much from the primitive artisitc clay-drawings, but when he touched it he had another vision, seeing two jedi with switched off lightsabers identical to the one he had found. Both were merely children and were seated in meditation infront of eachother on what appeared to be some sort of primitive paved arena. One of the children eventually managed to switch on his lightsaber after several seconds (almost a minute) of deep concentration), but without pressing a button. He then politely waited for his opponent to switch his on, this apparently earning him a point in what ever contenst they were having. Once the other jedi child switched his lightsaber on, they fought eachother, though apparently the sabers did not damage the opponent when it made contact, but only caused severe pain (contrary to the reputation of lightsabers as being very dangerous and able to cut through anything almost instantly). Taleed concluded that the lightsaber was activated using biotic powers, and closer inspection of the lightsabers activation device confirmed his suspicions. They asked Melsati to switch the saber on, and she managed to after several minutes of meditation revealing the saber to have a white blade just like the sabers in Taleed's vision, however they didn't know how to turn it back off, and left it on for the time being. They took the saber outside and tested it's ability to deflect bullets, which held up. The bullet was flattened around the blade, taking a shape of similar roundness. Poking a stick against it resulted in nothing, until the stick finally started to smoke almost a minute later. Jhark seemed more calm now, and encouraged Taleed to work on the other lightsabers he had found. Apart from the robot saber (of which he revealed he had two, because he had found two robots), the saber Taleed had just fixed, he had 5 other lightsabers. One strange curved lightsaber hilt that had no crystal installed and no powercell. One equally strange very short lightsaber hilt with a cracked lense. One regular sized lightsaber that had been cut in two with the entire top part missing, but wih two cyrstals installed (one red and one very small crystal). Another regular sized lightsaber wich had been broken in two, but with a slightly damaged purple crystal installed and a functioning power cell. . The last saber was another short saber, but it had several holes in it, looking like plasma burns, that had cooked most of it's interiors, but the lense was intact. Repairing the two swords that were both only missing one vital componant was quick work, he used the lense from the holed short saber, and installed it in the intact short saber which could then immediately be activated, producing a green blade, but almost halved in length compared to the other two lightsabers Taleed had examined. It was taken outside for testing which produced much different results. It melted bullets upon contact, and pushing a wodden stick aginst it burned the stick away instantly, inch for inch as the stick was forced againt the blade. The blade was obviously much more powerful than the other blade, and this one had an activation button. The curved lightsaber had the violet crystal from the broken lightsaber installed, and powercell from same saber. It produced a straight blade, somewhat against expectations, how ever the blade was "normal" lenght (same length as the white lightsaber they had initially tested), but had the same power as the short green lightsaber. Instead of opting to repair both lightsabers, Taleed was much more curious about the lightsaber with two crystals installed, and not interested in tampering two much with it, he used the parts from the lightsaber which was broken in two to repair it, at least temporarily. This resulted in a rather ugly long-hilted lightsaber that produced a crimson blade of normal length, with same apparent power as the green and violet lightsabers. Finally testing the the robot lightsaber revealed that the robot lightsaber that it was the powersetting that determined the power of the blade, and in the case of the robot saber, the crystal installed that wasn't similar to the one found in the biotic activated lightsaber, seemed to be drastically decreasing the powerlevel of the blade, even when set to full power. Moving on for now, Taleed was introduced to a strange discovery Jhark had made. A strange football sized square made of glass with metal ornaments and partial structuring, containing what appeared to be cyan or blue lightsaber cyrstals, how ever much to large to be used in any lightsaber. Upon removing the lid he was using to "contain" it, Taleed and Melsati started hearing whispers. Jhark claimed that he started hearing odd noises too, when this thing wasn't covered up. A human dressed as a jedi appeared infront of Taleed, with only Taleed able to see it, and explained that the device he had found was a holocron, which was used to store an entire persons memory, personality, genetic code and much more, inside the crystals which served as memory banks. Only biotics can make holocrons, and normally only biotics can activate them, with some exceptions, this apparently being one of them. Having felt a memory surge upon the holocron activating, Taleed instantly seemed to... remember... How to fight with lightsabers, as if he had always known, and the knowledge just suddenly existed within his brain. The man in the holocron claimed to be jedi master Oblian, who had created the holocron two years prior to the enclaves destruction. Shocked to hear about the enclave, Oblian concluded that he was most likely dead, but that there was no direct means of being sure. A trail Taleed continued to tamper with the Jedi artifacts, eventually undoing his self-made bastard lightsaber and putting the right pieces back together, and creating entirely new pieces as well in the end having repaired all the lightsabers, though unsure of the quality of his work. Taleed also managed to fix up a droid, BX31, a Jedi training droid, designed for lightsaber sparring and guard duties. The droid was quite a capable opponent in lightsaber combat for Taleed, but the practice gave him him an edge, effectively bettering his training. The droid was obviously acting outside it's original programming parameters though (artificial life equivalent of insanity), but seemed harmless though, but Taleed opted not to activate the droids killing weaponry to stay on the safe side. Master Oblian in his holocron form suggested that he could aid Taleed in his current struggles with his memory loss, and solving the mystery of how he managed to interact with the holocron in the first place, if Taleed managed to find a special crystal and modify the holocron to hold said crystal, as it would effectively grant Oblian limited psionic abilities, even though he doesn't exist physically, but only as a very advanced data rendering. Taleed shopped for some equipment for his companions as he prepared himself to venture into the Jedi ruins to get beforementioned crystal. Mean while, BX31 mentioned that he had suspicions that he was going to be replaced by another droid, as they had purchased a droid of similar model only a few days prior to the bombardment that wiped out the jedi facility. As it would seem, Taleed found himself developing, or probably more likely rediscovering his psionic abilities. Baby steps Taleed started squandering his money away on expensive military grade equipment for his friends and associates, as he decided to enter the Jedi Ruins in search of the mysterious crystal and finally did so well prepared, along with Graakur, Melsati, Trask and Tyreen. Armed to the death, they had barely touched down in the first room when they were brutally assaulted from all sides by huge Kinrath. Only the fact that Taleed had managed to persuade Jhark to let him borrow two lightsabers for the expedition, as well as having brought medical supplies and anti-dotes secured them a victory, as the Kinrath proved very hard to kill with conventional weaponry. Imagining that Jedi Padawans once braved caves full of Kinrath, armed only with a vibroblade and somehow managed to fight their way all the way into their nests and destroy an egg to loot the precious crystals that were used in early lightsabers. Understandably they rarely went alone on such ventures. Success Taleed and his team managed to breach the entire ruin and located and recovered the crystal they came for along with many other interesting finds. Raiding the kinrath nest provided him with a dousin of red kathracite crystals, finding a few discarded eggs, provided him with one green, one yellow and one blue kathracite crystals. Several Jedi artifacts, amongst them jedi padding for duels, and Jedi training swords (bokken) and dead scavengers. They also found some lightsaber parts, some machinery needed to create and maintain lightsabers as well as a squad of combat droids. Return of the Jedi Taleed spent som time installing the crystal into the Holocron of Oblian. He sent the bodies of the scavengers to Czerka, and took care of a few loose ends. Meanwhile, somehow Oblian managed installe his own holocron in the other lightsaber instructor droid. Taleed proceeded to clothe Oblian's new body, and Oblian recovered his lost lightsaber from Jharks collection. Oblian proceeded to try and help Taleed recover his memory... Down Memory Lane With his brain adapting to having his psychic powers return and the removal of the malfunctioning inhibitor chip, Taleed found himself entering an odd trance. Herein he "gained access" to his memories, allowing him to view them again in a sort of flashback, and it turns out he grew up along side a native tribe on a Sith planet. As war reached the planet, a series of events led him to discover the tomb of the first Sith and his ghost, who, having been linked to the kid by chance or the Force, decided to help him in a quest to free his family from being slaves to the Sith. Current goals Find out your true age Find out if your identity is correct Find out why you were abducted and transported on that ship Equipment Two standard handguns (Equivalent of modern day Glock 17, widely used and cheap, reliable and decent quality), both fully loaded, with 4 extra clips. 30 rounds/clip. Flashlights mounted on both guns Various outfits of expensive make. Bodyarmor and tactical vest. Backpack Basic survival gear and medical supplies; Includes: wrist watch, compas, freeze dried rations (enough for a full week), portable communications device, survival handbook, emergency flares, fully stocked first aid kid, blankets, various water containers (enough for a full day). Standard rifle (Equivalent of the modern day AK-47 - Decent quality and over produced) with very weak optic sights (basically just a red-dot sigh), with 4 extra clips. 45 rounds/clip. Flashlight mounted on carbine. Apparently, he also has 15 million credits (money) in an account Multi tool